


Stories of the new: Mandalore

by That_dreamers_often_lie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Clones, F/M, Family, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, Order 66, Romance, Sad, Slavery, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_dreamers_often_lie/pseuds/That_dreamers_often_lie
Summary: This story will focus on three different characters:I. Believer: How the armorer became the armorer.II. Darksaber: How the darksaber became the symbol of the Mandalorian ruler.All of those stories are based on Mandalorian characters. I tried to stick to Canon as much as possible except for the sequels.
Relationships: Bo-Katan & The Armorer, Bo-Katan Kryze/Pre Viszla, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Korkie Kryze & Soniee, The Armorer & Original Female Character(s), The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizsla, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 7





	1. I. Believer - Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story. Thank you for reading, before starting I want to clearify that I don't owe Star Wars and I only created this story to immerse myself deeper into the galaxy far away and create more content on interesting characters. The Mandalorian culture has always been one of the most interesting aspects of the Star Wars universe, so I have expanded on it. Please Enjoy and Comment. 
> 
> First things first  
> I'ma say all the words inside my head  
> I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh  
> The way that things have been  
> -Believer - Imagine Dragons
> 
> The Armorer/Selene - Saoirse Ronan  
> Merek - Liam Hemsworth

**Kalevala – 19 BBY**

“Satine, I will call her Satine.”, the red-haired woman smiled. The newborn was crying and it was a girl. She had her mother’s red mane, but her fathers’ blue eyes. She was like a combination of the two, exactly.

“Bo, that name is- “, her best friend stopped her and the new mother sighed: “To risky. I know. I will call her Selene.”

“That’s a beautiful name.”, Ursa agreed and held her friends’ hand: “I hope that Selene and Sabine will get along.”

“I am sure of it.”, the formerly last Kryze smiled and handed her child over to her most trusted friend, who stated: “I will take good care of her. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Ursa.”, Bo-Katan said and looked at her daughter one last time. It broke her heart, but she had no other choice. Her nephew was captured and scheduled for execution by Saxon and she was next on the list. The former Death watch commander knew that her child would be killed if found and so heavy hearted she gave her daughter, into the care of her best friend. Bo had lost everything to this war. Her sister, her nephew and her husband. She was a fugitive, a rebel now and only a shadow of herself.

“I love you.”, her words were sincere, but the little girl did not understand yet. After Ursa was gone Bo cried.

* * *

**9 BBY - Krownest**

“Selene, Sabine.”, a young Tristan yelled out. They were playing hide and seek in their home. Tristan was two years younger than the girls. Sabine was hiding in a box and Selene behind a curtain. The boy was smart and soon found them. They laughed together.

Sabine was the rebel of the family, always painting and messing things up, while Tristan was very obedient and rather shy. Selene was a bookworm and well educated, some even called her a prodigy. She loved history and literature.

One day Ursa had visitors, it was Gar Saxon. He had come unannounced and waltzed right in. When he entered the hall, he saw the children play with Ursa and immediately noticed how Selene stood out.

The Wren clan had tan skin, sharp eyes and dark hair, quite the opposite from Selene. She was the elephant in the room. Ursa jumped when she saw Gar Saxon and hushed the children away.

“It’s fine Ursa. I have always wanted to meet your children.”, the man put on a fake smile and reluctantly the children came forward.

“These two are my children, Sabine and Tristan.”, Ursa said motioning to the two dark haired children and Saxon raised his eyebrow: “Then she- “

“Is my brothers’ child, he died during the clone wars.”, Ursa lied and Saxon raised his eyebrows. To him she looked like a miniature Bo-Katan. He hated that woman with all his might. She was stronger and superior and he despised that fact.

“Varik’s kid, figured she looked more like him.”, Saxon commented, looking at the girl.

“Well she comes after her mother.”, Ursa was getting nervous.

“Who was his mother?”, Gar Saxon raised his eyebrow, as he was convinced that the girl was indeed Bo-Katan’s child. He knew of her marriage to Pre and he always knew that the man desired children. She was the right age Saxon was no fool he knew something was off.

“An off-worlder. She died giving birth.”, Ursa knew she could not use a Mandalorian to cover up her story.

“Tch and I thought Varik had honor. Anyhow we need to talk about the- “, the man and Ursa walked away, leaving the children behind. Selene was scared of the man and he saw that.

The next day Ursa decided to take Selene to an old friend. The young girl knew about her mother, though she had never seen her. Only on wanted posters or the holo net. Even though Ursa was kind to her Selene always felt like an outsider.

Concord Dawn. A sparsely populated moon at the edge of the Mandalore system. When they closed in Selene asked: “What happened to it? It’s broken apart.”

“One of the many wars.”, the woman replied and the girl simple eyed it further. They landed on a mountain and walked into one of the many caves on the planet, when they were greeted by an old man.

“Armorer.”, Ursa bowed slightly and the man put down his work. The cave was dark and only lit by the fires inside the forge. The man’s armor was dark grey, but had a shine to it.

“Lady Wren. What brings you to my humble forge?”, the man said and walked closer.

“Do you have an apprentice yet?”, the woman asked and he let out a laughter which turned into a cough.

“No and I never will.”, he insisted, his eyes glancing at the girl. She looked sad, lonely, to be honest he pitied her.

“It’s such a waste. Your talents your craft, your legacy needs to be carried on.”, the ruler of house Wren stated and the armorer crossed his arms: “And now you offer me an apprentice? Who is the adi’ka?”

“Her name is irrelevant isn’t it?”, Ursa knew about the faith of her old acquaintance. His moral and that was the reason she chose him; he was honorable and a capable warrior.

“I have known you long enough now and I need to know what I am getting myself into.”, the armorer went on and the woman sighed, knowing that without an answer her plan would end right there: “Her name is Selene Viszla Kryze, heir to house Kryze.”

“I smelled something foul about this.”, the man simply replied and walked towards the girl, kneeling down to look into her eyes. She was not scared nor wavered. Selene was calm and balanced.

“Seems like she is shy, soft and a bit weak too.”, the man stood up, after judging her small body.

“Sir, I am a Mandalorian, I am neither of the three. The reason I remained quiet was that I know when to speak and when to remain quiet.”, her childish voice held determination. To be honest he was impressed.

“Maybe you are right Ursa. Maybe I need an apprentice.”, the armorer said and looked at her again. He was right her eyes were strong. The man liked her because even though she was just a child she was determined honor their ways. After pausing for a while, he said: “I will take her as my apprentice. This is the way.”

* * *

**4 BBY – Concord Dawn**

Selene never saw his face, but she did not mind. The two spent their days in solitude. The young woman was an obedient student and a fast leaner, her master was very pleased with her.

In her spare time, she loved to read or listen to music. Another hobby she picked up was cooking, after she was fed up with Manus’s food. Selene was unbothered by the fact that they rarely received visitors. She had her own room at the back of the cave. The older she got the more she learnt and the more ambitious she got.

One day two men came by. One wore a full body armor, while the other was younger, about nineteen Selene guessed. Proudly she stood beside her master, as she was not of age yet, she did not wear a helmet yet.

“Good day Armorer Manus, it’s good to see you, old friend.”, the man greeted him with a firm handshake.

“You too, Cato, you too.”, the armorer’s voice brightened up and Selene smiled.

“How are you, old friend?”, the two men chattered on, while Selene got nervous. Her eyes glimpsed over to the young man, the son of Cato.

“So, this must be Merek then. How time flows. He was only a brat the last time I saw him and now, look at him!”, Manus was rejoicing.

“Yes, how time flies, I can see that you have taken on an apprentice. How unusual, I mean how many apprentices ran away?”, Cato mused: “Six, seven?”

“Eleven. But Selene here has been under my care for five years now. My apprentice for four years now and I must say, I never had anyone as promising as her. Selene will be an armorer.”, the old man decided and his friend laughed: “So Concordia is still together then. Anyhow, Merek needs an armor, he has proven himself in battle. I have the armor of my grandfather here and payment for your services.”

Cato, put down some bes’kar iron, a few credits and some alcohol. It was really more than the armorer would have charged, but the two man knew each other a long time and Manus was considered his family after all. In addition to that Mandalorians loved showing off.

“Selene. Could you please take Merek’s measurements while Cato and I talk some more?”, the armorer asked.

“Of course, master.”, the young woman replied, as the two men went off with a bottle of liquor in their hand. Meanwhile Merek looked at the young girl uncomfortable. He thought that she looked pretty, her red hair and her freckles. The young warrior was nervous now, for more than one reason.

Selene concentrated on her work pushing everything else aside: “Nice, to meet you Selene, I am Merek.”

“I know.”, her voice sounded harsh and sweet at the same time. Merek tried to stand still with his arms apart while Selene moved closer asking: “You need to take of clothes.”

“C-Clothes?”, Merek rambled and Selene had to hide a smile: “Only your jacket, dummy.”

“Oh, sure. So how are you doing, I mean what are you doing?”, the young man tried to make small talk.

“Taking your measurements?”, she looked up, their eyes meeting. Merek was very tall, at least 6’’3. While Selene was only 5’’3 at the time.

“Yeah, sure.”, there was a very awkward silence, as Selene was not talkative. In addition to that Manus was not a good teacher in interhuman communication.

After she had noted down the measurements, she took a look at the armor that Cato had brought with them. Her blue eyes gliding over the metal, her analyzing the material.

“What do you know about the armor?”, Merek asked kneeling down besides her after putting on his jacket.

“The material is one of the finest I have ever seen, to you see that bluish shimmer in the dark silver?”, she asked her fingers, gliding over the chest plate.

“This bes’kar is from Kalevala. I guess that the metal is at least 250 years old judging from its alloy. There purity is very high and the metal very strong. You are very lucky.”, Selene smiled and Merek asked: “What about the armor?”

“The shape and the art. Let’s see, yeah you see those patterns, from my expertise, I would say, at least eighty years old, probably made in Sundari. This pattern was very popular back then. It was either the forge of Sypias or Ghazan.”, Selene went on, behind her Manus clapped.

“Very well.”, the man said and Selene stood up.

“Now I know why you hold her in such high esteem. She is truly a prodigy.”, Cato added and Selene blushed: “Everything I know was thought by my master.”

“Manus, father I have a request.”, Merek said and the two men remained silent: “Could Selene do my armor, obviously she is skilled and- “

“I am afraid that it would break many laws. An armor must first craft his or her own armor, as a final test. Selene is not ready yet.”, Manus explained and Merek merely nodded: “Of course, how rude of me.”

In her heart Selene was disappointed, but she knew that he only wanted what was best for her, so she accepted his decision, fueling her determination to become the best armorer.

After Merek and his father left, with their new armorer, Selene and Manus ate dinner. First, she, he had his helmet on, he ate when she was asleep. It was unusually quiet. Then the young woman spoke up: “You had apprentices before me?”

“Yes, incapable lads. If I added them all together, they would not even have half your brain. Not even talking about your precision or golden hands.”, Manus praised her: “I know that I rarely praise you, I am proud of your achievements.”

“Thank you.”, Selene replied and Manus mumbled: “Though sometimes I don’t know if I am doing the right thing, raising you alone here, in this god damn cave.”

“No, please, don’t send me away.”, Selene begged and the man hushed her: “No, calm down. I will not send you away.”

“Thank you, master. This cave has been the first place I felt home at. My family, they abandoned me and then Lady Wren. Your guidance gave me purpose, you gave me hope, a home a reason to life.”, Selene nearly teared up and Manus sighed: “I will always be there for you. I promise on my helmet.”

In his mind he already made an oath to himself. Selene was to be his heir and he had to adopt her, if she was of age and chose to live life his way.

* * *

**0 BBY – Concord Dawn**

“I know your name as my child.”, the armorer said in Mandalorian, then he removed his helmet. For the first time in her life, Selene saw his face. It was mired with scars and his grey eyes lay on her. He was blind on one eye, a battle injury. His grey hair way uncut, as his beard was unshaven, he looked older than he actually way, as he had led a hard life.

“Thank you, buir.”, Selene said, a tear slipping down her eye. The last word slipped down her tongue so naturally.

“From now on you are my daughter. You are part of Clan Manus. The Clan of Armorers, this is the way.”, her buir stated and proceeded to brand her armor with his clan symbol, a hammer.

There were only few rules a true Mandalorian had to follow.

Rule number one, protect your clan at all costs.

Honor your language.

Help your clan prosper and expand. Which in retrospect includes offspring and family, produced by marriage or adoption.

Loyalty to your Manda’lor.

Honor your armor and only show your face to your closest family or blood, which includes your husband.

The last of the rules was lost over the centuries. Only a small faction of Mandalorians still honored that part of the ancient law. The procedures for adoptions and marriages were simple, one only needed to speak a vow. Selene had finished her apprenticeship. She was a warrior, but first and foremost an armorer.

“Thank you, buir for everything. I will honor our way of life, as this is the way.”, with an unseen smile under her helmet she set out on her journey. Selene made her armor herself; it was her last test.

The empire started to crumble, as a civil war once again tore up Mandalore. To find a new path Selene first had to sever all ties to her old life. So, she set course for Krownest. When she arrived, she was greeted like an old friend. Though never once she took of her helmet. The young armorer was led to the great hall, where she was greeted by Ursa.

“Lady Wren I have come here to repay my debt.”, Selene’s cold words made the woman frown: “You don’t have any debts to settle.”

Sabine ran up to Selene and hugged her, seemingly unresponsive the extroverted of the two women let go: “Selene, why do you keep your helmet on?”

“I live by the ancient laws now, so I must wear this helmet everywhere in public. Only my clan can see me without it.”, the young woman went on to explain.

“That old man Manus.”, Ursa scoffed, as she hoped that Selene would not turn out this way.

“I am his daughter now. He adopted me. I am Selene Manus now.”, the armored woman explained, crossing her arms over her chest in defense.

“Adopted?”, the leader of Clan Wren asked.

“Yes, I am no longer of Clan Kryze or Viszla, I never was anyway.”, Selene added and Ursa gasped, unknown to Selene her mother walked in right that moment. The woman had her red hair, the same freckles and stern face.

“Leave, everyone.”, her stern voice echoed. Sabine along with her mother and lady Kryzes’ escorts left the room and closed the giant doors behind them. Without even turning around Selene coldly stated: “Hello, Lady Kryze.”

She was prepared for this. Selene was not a little girl anymore crying over lost things, she was more now, a warrior, an armorer and a true Mandalorian. This was something she had to do for herself.

“Selene.”, Bo uttered and stepped closer, to her disappointment the young woman left her helmet on. It was also useful to hide emotions. Bo walked towards her daughter and tried to hug her, but her daughter pushed her away hissing: “Don’t touch me.”

“Selene.”, Bo stopped and the young warrior stepped back: “I only came here to inform you that I am no longer part of your clan and to offer Ursa my services as an armorer to repay my debts.”

“Please stop. I want to explain.”, the older woman managed to say.

“Explain? Explain what? Why I was raised by stranger and not by my mother? Why I was kept a secret? Why I was moved around like an unwanted puppy only to join your cause now? No, I will make my own way, I will live my own life. As far away from you as possible.”, the young armorer had made up her mind. With each word Bo’s heart broke a bit more. Over the years Selene thought a lot why she was abandoned and moved around. With her buir, her armorer master she felt at home for the first time.

“Selene. I understand. I am so sorry. I have made so many mistakes. I wish I could turn back time. Your father would still be alive and we- “, Selene interrupted her birthmother once more: “We would all live happily ever after? Stop this kriff. I will go now.”

The armorer wanted to storm out, but stopped in her tracks: “Can I see your face, only once?”

“This is not the way.”, Selene automatically replied.

“Technically you are still part of clan Kryze. So please, if you do that, I will leave you in peace.”, her biological mother offered.

“One last time.”, Selene sighed and turned around. Her helmet came off and red strands of hair fell into her face. Bo tried her best to keep it together. When she saw her eyes the woman immediately knew that she could not have raised her: “You look just like him, your eyes.”

Lady Kryze was a broken woman, though she would have never admitted it. Selene saw her for who she was and swore to herself not to make the same mistakes. It was like looking at the epiphany of everything she did not want to be like. Then Selene looked away, putting on her helmet again and Lady Kryze tried her best to hide a tear: “You are hereby unbound to Clan Kryze and Viszla. I wish you all the best.”

Without even uttering another word Selene left. After leaving the hall, the young woman sobbed, under her helmet, she ran to a fresher, closed it and took off her helmet, rubbing her eyes. Then she looked at the reflection in the mirror. She looked like her, to a tee, everything but her eyes. They were colder. Regaining her posture, and rubbing her eyes, they were all puffy. When she managed to calm down Selene put on her helmet before leaving the fresher. Outside Sabine waited and grabbed her arm.

“I know you hate us, but please talk to me.”, the golden eyed woman mumbled.

“Sabine, I don’t hate you nor your mother. I have simply changed and the only person I hate is that woman.”, Selene explained. Sabine knew better than to argue with her. The armorer added: “I came here to repay my debt to your mother. As it is the way.”

“You owe us nothing! My mother took care of you because your mother saved her life.”, the former imperial student insisted.

“I am not connected to that woman in any way. If you don’t accept my services as an armorer, you will accept my repayment in bes’kar iron.”, Selene insisted.

“Selene, you always were a stubborn one.”, Sabine mumbled and her childhood friend replied: “And I always will be.”


	2. II. Believer - Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and please comment to help me improve my content! 
> 
> As you may have noticed this story has only minium action, as I am firstly not good at writting battle scenes and secondly the focus of this fanfic lies on character development. This story was written with the intent to flash out the character of the armorer and her journey. 
> 
> Chapters 3-5 are currentley being edited and written. Selene's story will continue up to everything canon. For what happens to her next, we will have to wait what Dave Filoni and Jon Favreau have in store for her. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Second thing second  
> Don't you tell me what you think that I could be  
> I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh  
> The master of my sea, oh-ooh   
> -Believer - Imagine Dragons

**0 BBY – Coruscant**

It had been nearly one year since Selene set out on her journey. Hunting bounty day and day out. She had earned a lot of money, bought a ship and expanded her weapon arsenal. Like her buir encouraged her, she traveled the galaxy, but she felt alone sometimes and yearned for home. The people did not understand her or her way of living. Selene was called an outsider, weirdo and was most of all feared. Mandalorians had a reputation.

“40.000 credits.”, Selene was sitting in a bar, when she overheard a new bounty hunting job. The young woman stood up and walked to the holo transmitter. All the scum shied away, as soon as they saw her. Selene had a reputation. Her unique armor her trademark.

“It’s mine.”, the woman said, before taking all of the information from the transmitter. Then the Mandalorian left. There was no description of the target, only a location.

“Onderon.”, she mused, she had never been to the jungle planet, but knew a bit about its’ people and history. So, she set course. Selene was very careful with her equipment. She loved cleaning and fixing it, it reminded her of home. Maybe after the mission she should go back.

The location in question was a farm, a burned down farm. There were dead animals and the smell of death lay in the air. The incident must have taken place a while ago, Selene decided. In the job description was written that the client was a relative of the person the bounty was on. The client was unaffiliated with the empire, one of the reasons why the armorer took the job.

Suddenly Selene turned around, with her twin blasters raised: “Show yourselves.”

“Don’t shoot, we are not the enemy.”, a female voice called out and a young woman about Selene’s age stepped up from behind a tree with her arms raised.

“Tell that to your friend, who is pointing a gun at me.”, the warrior commented and Leia called out: “Han, Luke, Chewie, get down here.”

Two humans and a Wookie appeared from behind a shed, they put down their guns hesitantly, as did Selene. The armorer walked to the woman, who had her brown hair in two twin buns.

“You behind the bounty too?”, Selene, put a hand on her hip, glazing over her pistol holders, never letting down her guard.

“No, but we follow the same objective.”, the brown eyed woman explained and Selene scoffed: “What objective?”

“To save Veela Gerrera.”, Luke said and the bounty hunter replied: “Do you want the bounty?”

“No, we are rebels.”, Leia crossed her arms over her chest and starred at the bounty hunter.

“So, you don’t want the bounty then?”, the Mandalorian asked.

“No, we are from another cell and wanted to help find her. Her father was a great leader and Veela is an important asset.”, Leia went on and the heavily armed woman sighed: “I don’t care who she is, what matters to me is the bounty. Now either you leave or I put a laser through your brain, little Primadonna.”

“Listen Lady, I know you Mando’s can’t have civilized conversations, but how about we find the girl and split the sum 40 to 60.”, Han proposed and Selene threw back: “60 for me.”

“Wait, you are only one.”, Han muttered.

“Do you want to discuss this otherwise.”, Selene motioned at her gun.

“No, 60 for you.”, Luke intervened, much to the annoyance of Han.

“We take my ship.”, Selene insisted, not wanting to get stranded, if something went wrong. Knowing that arguing was pointless the merry group of rebels followed Selene back to her ship. Luke was looking around, while Han got uncomfortable. They all settled down in the cockpit.

Leia decided to talk to Selene: “If we work together, we should know what to call each other. I am Leia Organa.”

“Armorer.”, Selene uttered, while she prepared for take-off.

“What?”, the former princess asked looking at the other woman.

“You can call me armorer.”, the bounty hunter said and took off. Leia frowned: “That is not a name.”

“No, it isn’t, but you asked me what you should call me. Armorer.”, the Mandalorian offered again. There was no need for these outsiders to know her real name.

“Armorer.”, Leia mused and Han rolled his eyes: “Mando’s. So, where do we go?”

“Tatooine, I need to meet my contact.”, the woman said and set course. Han had a very bad feeling about this. While the ship slew the Mandalorian prepared her gear. Leia watched her: “Don’t you ever remove that helmet?”

“No.”, the woman replied coldly and Luke asked: “Not even around your friends and family.”

“I have no friends and my only family is my buir.”, Selene put down her gun, she noticed a lightsaber hanging from Luke’s belt.

“Buir?”, Luke asked confused and Selene sighed: “My adoptive father. Tell me the weapon you carry. Are you a jedi?”

Luke widened his eyes. He was hopeful and eagerly replied: “I try to be.”

“Is that so.”, the woman cleaned her jetpack, without looking at him.

“Do you know anything about jedi?”, the young blond asked and Selene scoffed: “Nothing you would like to hear. The Mandalorians and Jedi have fought each other for centuries, no millenniums. A few decades ago, an armistice between our kin was established, then they were hunted down by the empire. As an armorer I only know the stories, I have never met one them.”

Luke looked disappointed. When they landed on Tatooine Han stayed on board, claiming he did not like the heat and neither did Chewie. Selene closed down her weapon arsenal and took the key to the ship.

“Su cuy’gar.”, Selene said and sat down opposite to a giant, who laughed: “It’s an honor to meet you again, armorer.”

“You too, Paz.”, the woman’s voice changed to a friendlier tone surprising the two Skywalkers.

“So, what do you need?”, he asked.

“I need information on Veela Gerrera, do you know anything?”, Selene kept her voice low.

“Veela Gerrera, yes I have looked around as you requested. She was kidnapped by some local gangster named Bato, he wants to deliver her to the empire. His hideout is on the other side of the dune sea, you need to be very careful.”, Paz explained and Selene nodded: “Thank you for your help Paz. I will offer my services to you, as soon as I return from this job, feel free to come by.”

“Thank you, Lady Armorer and give old man Manus my greetings.”, the man stated and Selene smiled: “I will be sure to give buir your greetings. This is the way.”

“This is the way.”, the warrior replied and they left the bar.

“Bato, do you know any Bato?”, The armorer asked and Luke gulped: “I know him and I know the place you are talking about.”

“Then let’s go.”, the armorer said and Luke reluctantly nodded. Back at the ship the Mandalorian set course for the place that Luke told her. To be honest Luke never wanted to return to Tatooine ever again.

“Bato once was a wet farmer, but he got into some dirty business and build a gangster empire, rivaling Jabba’s. At one point, Jabba tried to kill him, leaving him with no other choice, but to retreat to the dune sea.”, Luke said and Selene nodded.

“Do you have a plan?”, the Mandalorian asked.

“Not one I like.”, Luke sighed and Han scoffed.

“We don’t have a choice, do we?”, Leia’s eyes met his.

They landed in front of his hideout. Han, Leia and Chewie staying in the ship as back up. Meanwhile the armorer had Luke binders on his wrists. The young women approached the hideout with her prisoner, the guards escorting them in. Bato had built his empire underground in an abandoned system of mines. It was dark, the air stuffy and sandy.

“Boss, there is someone who wants to talk to you.”, one of the guards said and they were allowed inside. The man in question was sitting in a throne like chair, his head buried in work. Bato was a human, male about thirty-five with dark hair and Asian eyes. He jumped up from his seat and walked towards the two.

“Luke Skywalker, oh mighty rebel hero, pilot and wet farmer. Finally, I have you. And who might you be, a Mandalorian?”, he stopped and eyed her armor.

“Yes, I caught this one. I have heard you act as a middle-man, I don’t want business with the empire.”, Selene’s voice was factually.

“You have heard right, please sit down and share a drink with me- “, Bato said and Selene shot back: “Armorer. I don’t drink nor will I remove my helmet.”

“I see, well then, how did you capture that one?”, Bato was curious, as he himself had been searching for Skywalker.

“While hunting another bounty, Veela Gerrera.”, Selene said and Bato’s eyes lit up: “Well then I suggest ending your search, she is already caught.”

“I see, how much will I get for Skywalker?”, the Mandalorian wanted to know, still holding onto her bounty.

“60.000 minus fifteen percent for our services.”, the former farmer said and the Mandalorian was not buying it: “Eight percent.”

“Twelve.”, Bato threw back.

“Ten or I take my business elsewhere.”, the armorer had not a single tint of emotion in her voice. The criminal then lit a cigarette and muttered: “Deal. You know I have never met one of your kind, but the stories for once seem to be more than tales for children.”

“Take Skywalker to his cell.”, Bato yelled.

Selene had played her part well, now Luke had to figure out where Veela was, he turned around to the guard and waved his hand: “You will take me to Veela Gerrera.”

The man no other choice under the influence of the force escorted him to her cell. Veela looked beat down. Her lip was busted and she had bruises all over her body. Her green eyes looked up. The young woman gasped.

“You will unlock this door and let us go.”, Luke concentrated and the man did as he was ordered. Veela managed to get up and Luke helped her walk, putting her arm over his shoulder.

“I am Luke- “, the man started and the woman replied: “I know who you are, now could we get out.”

“Yeah.”, Luke said and sent a signal to Selene, who was still in Bato’s office discussing business. She looked at her wrist and interrupted him at some point: “Sir, can you pay up, I really need to get to my ship now.”

“Of, course.”, Bato said and opened up his safe. Then a guard ran inside and yelled: “Sir, the prisoner escaped.”

Bato pulled out a blaster, but Selene was faster, one of her guns pointed at the back of his head, her kneeling behind him on his office desk: “Don’t even dare.”

“Mando scum.”, he let out, before a laser pierced his brain. Her other gun was pointed at the guard who was shaking and trying to shot her, but Selene’s armor paired with his bad marksmanship caused no damage. Selene shot him, his cold body falling to the floor. Quickly she exited the office, carefully not wanting to encounter more criminals.

Her nearly silent steps made her invincible and then around one corner she ran into Skywalker: “There you are.”

His lightsaber nearly hitting her, Selene hissed: “Be careful with your toy.”

Suddenly a group of criminals came up from behind Luke, prompting Selene to get out her blasters again: “Go, I will cover you.”

The Skywalker followed her order and helped Veela to the exit. A few precise shots and the bodies fell. After Selene was finished the caught up and called on her ship, Han had already prepared it. Quickly they got inside Veela sighing in relief, while Leia ran down to them, taking care of her wounds. Quickly clean and no trouble. Selene liked that job.

“Thank you.”, Luke said and reached out his hand, Selene taking it with a firm nod.

“40.000.”, she reminded Leia. They went flew to a rebel base on an ice planet named Hoth. The deal was struck, the credits were handed to Selene, who carefully counted them.

“You know, we could use someone like you.”, the former princess stated and Selene shook her head: “No, thank you.”

“I mean it. If you want to fight for Mandalore, we have cells there, I could- “, Leia was interrupted by the armorer: “Thank you, but I am no rebel. I am merely an armorer. I need to return to my forge now.”

“If you reconsider, I am sure that you know how to find us.”, Leia said and Selene nodded, as the former princess offered: “May the force be with you.”

“This is the way.”, Selene voiced and turned to her ship. When she was above the planet she sighed and got her helmet off. In the reflection of her helmet she could see her face. The red head looked exhausted, during missions she shut out the pain or exhaustion her body felt. In some way it was physical in others emotional.

“Home.”, Selene decided and set course, before going to the fresher. The water refreshing her body and soul. After she was done, she prepared some food and sat down in the cockpit starring into hyper space.

* * *

**Concord Dawn**

“Dark was the night, I called you, so bright the stars when I lit you.”, Selene sang. She had removed her helmet. There was no one around after all. There was no goodbye for her to say to him. She found corpse lying in his bed, no animal had touched it, the cold preserving it. Selene guessed that he died only mere days before she returned.

“Go to the place where your forefathers wait, as your body fades to ashes in fire and flames.”, the young woman sang on, as the flames rose into the night. When she stopped, only the sound of the cracking flames was audible. She looked at his face for the last time.

“And then one day, when I die admits a glorious battle, I will burn in the flames and join you in that place.”, her voice cracked when she uttered the last line.

Her hair was flattering in the wind. All night she watched the flames. When the first rays of sun hit her face, she saw that only ashes remained. Her mind was empty, as was her heart. The only person that ever cared for her was gone. She did not even notice the approaching ship. Two man stepped out, they saw her kneeling in front of the ashes, without her helmet on. They stopped, so that her face remained unseen.

“Selene.”, the younger of the two called out. She was startled and got up, immediately getting her helmet from the cave, she only turned around, once her face was hidden. For some reason she was glad that her puffy eyes and pale skin was hidden.

“Cato, Merek.”, Selene, tried to conceal her sore voice, she cried all night, the sobbing and singing taking a toll on her voice.

“Selene, are you okay?”, Merek was worried and wanted to step closer, to show affection but his father held him back. A Mandalorian was not soft and showing affection would have insulted her. The young woman only nodded, then Cato said: “I knew your buir for as long as I can remember, he was the most honorable man I have ever met. You can be proud to carry on his legacy, so get yourself together.”

“Thank you, Cato.”, the armorer muttered and the man added: “If you ever need anything, our clan and the tribe will help you any time any place. I promise.”

“I am grateful.”, the woman said and the two men, went to the ashes, to say their goodbyes. Then they raised a glass to her dead buir, they turned around to drink. Social gatherings were common and to hide ones face they turned away.

“Thank you for staying here with me, since buir is gone, I feel very lonely.”, Selene admitted, slightly affected by the alcohol. She was glad that Merek could not see her sad face and teary eyes. There was a silence, only a fire crackling before Merek spoke up: “You know you could always join us.”

“Us?”, Selene asked and Merek went on: “The tribe, we have not had a capable armorer in years.”

“Your buir, always honored our ways, but as you know he was not much of a people person and liked his solitude. He said that it made him feel free.”, Cato described with a smile on his lips, churning the fire.

“Thank you for your offer, I will consider it.”, the armorer sighed and looked around. The cave had been her home for years now, to be honest she was sick and tired of bounty hunting. Her only true passion ever was forging. She loved the smell of the iron, the tales and stories. To be an armorer was more than being a craftsman, it was preserving the culture and history of her people.

“There will always be an open door in our tribe for you Selene.”, Merek went on and they young woman smiled: “I really appreciate it. It’s just this is the only home I have ever known.”

“Home is where your people are.”, Cato reminded her pointing to his heart, knowing that the tribe moved around sometimes.

“My people.”, Selene mused: “Can I be honest with you?”

“Always.”, Merek encouraged her to speak up.

“I know that you don’t judge people by their last name or clan, but does anything change if I tell you, who I was before buir adopted me.”, the young woman asked and the elder of the two sighed: “I know who you are and it does not change anything. Your father told me that you denounced your mother and your father was murdered before you were even born. It has been a year since you denounced your ties to clan Kryze, for us you are the daughter of Armorer Manus, Selene Manus.”

Judging from Mereks’ body language he did not know of her heritage, but he never cared anyway. For him she was the sweet young woman that took his measurements. For him she still was a skilled and beautiful woman, both on the inside and out, who honored their way of life. The warrior was proud, but somehow sad, how she had changed, now sad and lonely. The man could never had imagined why her mother left Selene, his smart and kind Selene alone, abandoning her.

“Thank you. Maybe I will join you, no I will join you.”, the armorer decided. A smile graced Mereks’ lips. Cato raised his glass: “A toast then to our new armorer.”

“This is the way.”, Selene said before turning around and removing her helmet to drink. In the corner of his eye Merek could catch a glimpse of her red hair.

The next day the two men helped Selene pack up everything she needed for forging including her ovens and instruments. The young woman only had few personal belongings, among them her buirs’ armor. She knew that one day she would give the armor to a young Mandalorian worthy of it.

The tribe was more or less a big family. There were a lot of children and teenagers, foundlings orphaned by the war or the empire, that the tribe took care of. They were raised as warriors. But there some regular families too, people that were married, with children. Ruling over the tribe was the so-called council of eleven, ten members consisted the most experienced and respected warriors. An armorer was usually the eleventh member.

Most foundlings were adopted by members of the tribe or kept under patronage. No child was left unattended and everyone tried to treat them equally. The adult members, who made their living as bounty hunters gave some of their income to the tribe, to help out the elderly members or the children, so that later, they would care for them. It was an endless repeating circle.

When Selene stepped foot into the camp Selene immediately felt at home, children were looking her armor, calling it beautiful. She was well known among the members of the tribe, as many had their armorers repaired or remade at her buir’s forge. The center of life was the great hall, a giant tent in the middle of the camp. Some children were playing around, it was spacious and on one end the council was held. They all stopped when they saw Selene accompanied by Merek and Cato.

“Good day.”, Selene said and a series of whispers went around.

“Fellow council members, I would like to initiate a vote.”, Cato decided.

“A vote?”, one of the elder members said, looking at the young woman.

“Yes, you all know armorer Manus, she has agreed to join us and as the law decrees, she would join our council, so I ask for a vote to let her join the tribe.”, the friend of her late buir explained and a silence ensued.

“Does she live by our laws?”, another council member interrupted.

“I have obeyed the laws since my sixteenth birthday, I swore an oath to by buir.”, Selene stood her ground.

“Manus, did he adopt you?”, the first council member asked.

“He did, I am his heir. His blood now. He adopted me over a year ago.”, the red head tried to push her mother out of her mind.

“So where is he now?”, one woman asked, her voice was rough.

“Dead, I burned his body and buried his ashes, Merek and Cato were so kind to offer me to join you, I don’t appreciate solitude like he did.”, Selene explained and one elderly woman stated: “Fine, then shall we cast the vote? If so, I vote yes.”

There were barely any reluctant members. They knew her after all and they knew that she honored her oath. Having an armorer would have only had benefits for them. They would not need to pay as much for repairs and they had a person, who preserved their culture and thought it to the next generation.

“I hereby swear to abide to our laws, the true laws. I hereby declare to serve the will of the tribe and to ensure the safety and well-being of the tribe, before my own. I will give my life to the tribe and I swear honor our past and ensure our future. For I am part of the tribe, for I am Mandalorian, for this is the way.”, Selene declared before all members of the tribe.


	3. I. Believer - Matters of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back again with another chapter. For now the story will get two more chapters, because season two is still in progress. I have skipped over some points of the story, so in the future more detailed editing will become an issue. This part of the story is very romanctic and less action heavy. 
> 
> Warning mature content! 
> 
> New character:  
> Young Nea - Shahadi Wright  
> Older Nea - Amandla Stenberg

**1 ABY – Concord Dawn**

It had been a new experience for Selene to live with the tribe. Always people around and the noise of the children. Selene was a teacher and a role model to them. Besides reading she taught them mechanics and history. Some other adults taught them math and of course fighting.

It had been over ten months since she last left the tribe for a mission, she did not need to. Everyone paid her enough for her services and her time as a bounty hunter made her wealthy.

When she needed to escape, she went for a walk inside the forests. She enjoyed the fresh air, even taking off her helmet after checking twice. The armor started accepting the death and was glad to be accepted into the tribe.

Later that day she returned from her walk and noticed the odd mood, so she decided to go into the great hall. Even from outside she could hear all of the noise and yelling.

“Armorer, we have been expecting you!”, one man said and they quieted down.

“What happened?”, Selene asked.

“We have information that the empire has raided various old temples and clans. They have obtained tons of Bes’kar and weapons from Mandalore, then they burned it down again.”, Cato explained, his face worried.

“We need to get those ancient relics back, they are ours!”, Selene demanded.

“The empire is heavily guarding their treasure.”, one council member said and the armorer stood her ground: “I don’t care. I will go even if I will go alone. Those works, those relics are the heritage of ancestors. As an armorer I can not idly stand by.”

“Our clan alone is too weak to free the treasure.”, Cato decided and Selene threw her hands in the air in frustration: “Until we get help it will be too late.”

Then the woman left, there was no way she could have let anything happen to the relics. Hundreds of years, worth of work were in there, not even mentioning the value of the bes’kar armor. Ever since the second revolution of Lady Kryze the empire started attacking their people again.

Selene was preparing her ship, but Merek tried stopping her. He gripped her arm, as she was about to leave her tent, in her hands heavy ammunition: “Selene, this is suicide.”

“Suicide? Whatever, this is my fate. My buir would never forgive me from running away from this fight.”, Selene ripped herself free from his grip, while he clenched his fists. He rushed after her through the camp to her ship.

When he tried holding her back a second time, she reacted more aggressive, yelling at him and the third time she kicked him, so he backed off: “Please don’t do this.”

His pleading words were ignored. Her ship rising leaving him behind below. Merek knew that she needed help, so he placed a signal on her ship. He had to keep her save. In a rush he prepared the ship and started setting out.

An ice moon, that’s where the signal had led him. His emotions were on a rampage, when he discovered what he had feared for. Selene’s ship shot down and badly busted on a glacier. Quickly he landed near by and went to make his way to save her.

The temperature was freezing and Merek discovered an unconscious Selene lying in her cockpit, to his relieve the woman was still breathing and there were no external wounds. He hurried back to the ship, through an ice storm, which he barely made it out off.

Back on his ship he put her down on his bunk, checking her body for any signs of injuries with a scanner. None, he sighed in relieve. She was only had a slight case of hypothermia. So, he took off her armor and stripped her down to her underwear, putting many heating blankets over her body and checking her vital signs again. She was still unconscious, so he removed his helmet. For a moment he was tempted to see her face, but he decided against it.

Merek picked up his helmet and fired up the engines, the ice melting around them. Then he set course for home. When he came back, he put on his helmet. The warrior sat down on her bedside and kept watch, until he fell asleep.

After a few minutes Selene woke up, still freezing. The young woman was disoriented, an unfamiliar ship. Then she shuddered in horror, when she saw that her armor and body suit were lying in the corner of the room. Next to her bed dozing off was Merek. The red head blushed, at least her underwear was in place and she had her helmet on. Trying to get warmer she curled her body together and looked at a sleeping Merek. His head was lying face down on the bed, while his body was in a somewhat uncomfortable sitting position. Selene smiled to herself and looked at his helmet, trying to imagine his older face, remembering his ocean eyes.

Suddenly he jerked up, his helmet hitting hers, as she flinched in surprise: “Good morning Mr. Sleepy head.”

“Selene.”, he sat up and continued: “How are you feeling?”

“Better, warmer. Thank you for saving me.”, the armorer mumbled and he immediately replied: “No, problem, I am glad that you are alright.”

“No, I thought I was gonna die.”, the young woman admitted.

“You were lucky I was nearby.”, he lied, not wanting to tell her the truth.

“I guess, so.”, she mused and reluctantly sat up, the blanket falling down, exposing her nearly bare chest, startled she pulled the blanket up. In this moment Merek thanked the heavens for wearing a helmet. When he undressed her, he did not notice the details of her body. For a warrior, she had a very feminine figure, full chest, round hips, the armor hid a lot. Her pale skin had a glow and he watched a water pearl roll down her chest. Then he snapped out of it.

“What did you say again?”, he asked.

“Do you have anything to drink, maybe some tea?”, her voice was still calming to him, even though she sounded exhausted.

“Sure.”, he said and went out to prepare a tea, before reentering he took a deep breath. When the door opened, he saw the woman looking at her wet body suit. She did try to hide underneath the blanket, but failed. He set down the tea and moved to a drawer.

“Here you can have one of mine.”, Merek said and handed her the suit, Selene nodded: “Thank you”

She quickly slipped it on. The male warrior did not look, but he had to smile, once he saw that the suit was way too big for her. Then the red head took her cup of tea and Merek turned around, telling him, once she was finished.

“Are we going back home?”, Selene asked and he replied: “Yes, forget this mess.”

“Sure.”, the armorer bit her tounge still bitter and Merek added: “You are doing good as an armorer, you are well respected and one of the most important people in the tribe, so why risk your life in a foolish treasure hunt?”

“I just thought that. Nothing.”, she sighed, he would not understand.

“I know what this is all about.”, Merek said and Selene scoffed: “Then enlighten me.”

“You don’t feel warrior enough, you feel that miss the action, am I right?”, he was so sure of this, Selene merely frowned.

“Listen, you di’kut.”, the young woman was frustrated.

“I am listening.”, he simply shot back.

“This was not a treasure hunt! The empire stole many bes’kar armors and ancient weapons. I only wanted to return them to us.”, the red head explained.

“You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met.”, Merek decided and the armorer replied: “And you to most intolerable sha’buir.”

“Don’t get all snippy now, remember I saved you.”, he protested. If Selene was honest to herself, she was angry at him for rejecting her, when she asked to come along to missions. Selene was in love with him, but all he did was to reject her.

“You are such a mir’sheeb.”, Selene muttered and turned away. Merek was very angry at her, more than usual. No woman had ever been that rude to him, no woman had every questioned him that much or made him question himself for that matter.

“I know, listen I-.”, he stopped and looked directly at her: “The reason I rejected to take you on missions with me, the reason that I followed you here- “

“You followed me?”, Selene asked very loudly.

“I was worried. I am sorry.”, he admitted and looked away ashamed: “The reason is because I care for you, well more than just as a tribe member. I genuinely do.”

“What are you- “, Selene stopped, she believed that she had false hopes and he merely sighed: “You never noticed? I came to you nearly every week. I helped you out with settling and you- “

“Are you saying you that you like me?”, the young woman thought out loud, unable to believe her own words.

“Yes.”, Merek sighed, he never had his way with words and never would, but Selene liked him for other reasons: “Thank you, Merek. I feel the same and I care for you too.”

Selene stood up and hugged him, she could feel the cold metal even underneath her body suit. Every armor had its own smell, logically, as every being had a different smell. His suit smelled like fire and wood and it was a charming sent.

“Selene.”, he smiled to himself and hugged her back, his arms, encircling her hips.

“I would like to kiss you.”, the young woman looked up and added: “But we can’t.”

“That is not exactly right, though.”, Merek corrected her, picking up two pieces of cloth, meant for bandages from his pocket.

“Blindfolds?”, Selene asked and he shrugged slightly: “We are not allowed to see each other’s faces, but that way we don’t do we?”

“Yes.”, her lips uttered, as she took one of the blindfolds. Both turned to not see each other and then adjusted the blindfolds. Never in her life had Selene been this nervous. Her blood was running hot and she took a deep breath before turning around. The young woman was disoriented and crushed into his chest, him chuckling at her clumsiness. Then she cupped his cheek into her hand. She felt that he was unshaven, the hairs tickling her palms.

Meanwhile his hands were intervened with her curls, so soft he mused. To him she smelled like a fresh summer breeze, a scent mixed with various flowers. His hands wandered up her tender neck to her soft lips, his thumb moving over them, longing to capture them: “Perfect.”

His voice was even rougher with his helmet removed: “What?”

“Your lips.”, he uttered and moved in to kiss her, lowering his head, while Selene stood up on her tippy toes. At first, he kissed her cheek and smiled, then he cupped her face too orient himself and finally found her lips.

Selene was surprised by how soft his lips were despite, her imagination. It was her first kiss and at first it was innocent, Merek did not know, how far he could take it and let her decide. When innocent was enough Selene gently bit his lip. His mouth opened wider, giving her more access. As their tongues met each other, their bodies came closer. Hers pressed against his.

It was like a battle, both giving in to their desires, as they fought for dominance. After a while Selene gasped for air, giving Merek the opportunity to kiss her neck, leaving a mark, his mark, he thought. Selene let out a moan, as she grabbed his hair.

“Merek.”, her voice was addictive to him, he did not stop, then she shoved him away: “Merek, the hyper drive.”

Suddenly a cold shudder went down his spine, as an alarm went off. He let go of her quickly, and grabbed his helmet, running outside: “I am sorry, but I need to fix this.”

“I-It’s fine go.”, Selene stuttered at a loss of words, but just then he gave her another kiss, on her forehead. After the door had closed Selene removed her blindfold dropping to the bed and starring at the ceiling. She felt intoxicated. Not even a million drinks could give her that feeling. Soon the alarm faded and Selene got up, with her helmet on. Merek fixed the hyper drive. They were only mere minutes away from home.

Back at the tribe, they were greeted and Selene had to explain how she lost her ship, after that she went to her forge and sat down on her bed. Merek, by her side. One of the worst days in her life turned out to be one of the best.

“Cyar’ika.”, Merek said and kneeled down in front of her, holding her hand.

“Thank you.”, Selene replied and they put their helmets against each other at the forehead, listening to each other’s breaths through their helmets.

* * *

**2 ABY – Concord Dawn**

Their relationship had started out rocky. But soon they found an understanding. Both were headstrong, they liked arguing, in a playful fashion, which many often mistook for fighting. Though on the other hand the two warriors had many things in common. Their beliefs, their way of life and their values. As the two did not see each other their love was not tainted by superficiality.

The tribe was very conservative in many things and despite officially courting each other, none took it further than making out. Merek had intimate relations with two or three women before, but all non-Mandalorian and none had seen his face. One-night stands. There was no law forbidding intercourse before marriage, but for Selene no one had ever been in consideration.

“Armorer.”, a girl yelled. She had no helmet on yet. Her name was Nea and she like a little sister to Selene. The young woman lifted the girl up. Nea was a foundling and only twelve years old, small for her age. Her dark eyes complimented her chocolate skin.

“Can you do my hair? Please.”, the young girl squeeled. Selene loved Nea’s hair, it was bushy and untamed, but also soft and very beautiful. Nea was already a fierce warrior, learning fast. Every night before bed, she visited Selene, to hear the old stories of the past. Her big eyes were sparkling in the fire of the forge.

“Of course, little one.”, Selene chuckled and sat her down. Then she grabbed an elastic band from her drawer and reminded her: “Bring it back, I don’t have that many anymore.”

“Yes, of course.”, Nea chimed, wriggling her feet, while Selene was busy creating a ponytail.

“Tell me, Armorer, do you think someone will love me one day, as much as you love Merek?”, the girl asked with a bitter voice.

“Of, course. But you already have that now do you. The tribe, Merek and I. Remember Nea-“, The armorer was interrupted: “In the tribe no one is alone. It’s just most my friends have parents, there are only a few foundlings and only the young get adopted.”

Nea’s eyes started to water. Selene dropped to her knees in front of the girl and held her close: “I know how you feel. I felt that pain too. But remember you have me and everyone.”

The armorer wiped the girls tears softly away and hugged her. Then she thought about how it would feel like to have a family, a real one. Nea soon started sobbing and wiped her tears herself.

“Mandalorian’s don’t cry.”, Nea soon decided and stopped.

“That’s not true. When I was your age, I cried a lot. Don’t shut your emotions away, you are no droid. We Mandalorians have strong emotions, it makes us who we are. Should I tell you a secret?”

“Yes, please.”, Nea muttered.

“But only if you promise not to tell anyone.”, Selene smiled.

“Sure.”, the young girl went on and Selene sighed: “The last time I cried was not long ago. That day my buir died. It was the day I joined the tribe.”

“I am sorry.”, Nea muttered and the armorer went on: “My real mother never cared for me and I abandoned her name as she did me. My biological father died before I was even born and through some aquantences, I came into the care of my buir. At first the old man did not appreciate my company, but soon he saw me as an apprentice and later his ad’ika.”

“I hope to have a buir too, one day.”, Nea said hopeful with a bright smile, nearly making Selene cry and chocking out a reply: “One day you will.”

That evening something was off about Merek. Mandalorians were good with body language, Merek had been nervous all evening, she could feel his tension, could see it. The two had blindfolds on during dinner, they were used to it.

“Merek? Your voice and before your body. You seem nervous.”, Selene said and he muttered: “It’s-“

“It’s just.”, the man took Selene’s hand and slipped of her blindfold, leaving his on. Her eyes starring at his face.

“Will you marry me?”, his voice echoed through her mind, Selene gasped, but after a few seconds mumbled: “Yes, yes.”

Then she jumped up at him and took of his blindfold, revealing eyes like an ocean, she smiled, for the first time he saw her smile. His heart raced as fast as hers and both just starred at each other. Their eyes memorizing each spot in the other persons face. Every scar, every little mole. His face was manly, shaven and his skin pale. Merek had kind eyes, she still remembered that. It had been seven years since they had seen each other’s faces. He had changed, but even more so Selene. Merek admired her beauty.

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.”, both chanted together, as they knew the words by heart, not for a second leaving each other’s eyes.

We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors. Those words were the vow and now they were one.

“Selene Manus Lana.”, the armorer liked the sound of her last new name. She felt complete now. Their lips met. Her hands entangled in his hair. This was the happiest day of her life.

They closed the tent and moved over to her bed, dismembering one piece of armor after another, not for a moment leaving each other’s presence. The tent was heated, as it was winter, but they did not feel the cold.

Soon, their body suits came off. Merek started kissing her body and decided to free her body of the last pieces of fabrics. Selene was in a state unknown to her. She tried hard to resist his charms, but when he kissed her bare chest, she moaned his name, signaling him to go on. She held onto his shoulders pressing him closer, feeling her body heat up.

Meanwhile he tried his best to take it slow, as he undressed himself. Soon, both were naked and looking at each other. Their eyes were filled with desire, Selene tried to cover up her body, but Merek grabbed her hand: “No, you are too beautiful.”

Then he kissed down her body, and moved to her hips, grabbing them, before pulling her legs apart and placing a kiss between them. She felt his hot breath and felt a tension built up, but before she could relieve, it he pulled himself up kissing her fiercely.

“Selene.”, he gasped, now placing a finger between her tights. She gasped and he captured her with his kiss, as he explored her.

“Merek, I want you.”, her voice tickled his lips.

“I know, but slowly.”, he replied and removed his fingers: “I will not hurt you.”

“I know.”, Selene replied and he took her virginity. Their bodies tangled up Selene smiled at him. Her head lay on his chest as he played with her hair. Never in her life did she feel this loved. Then she gasped as the young woman saw a blood stain on her bedsheets. Merek noticed her inner panic: “It’s okay, it happens the first time. Don’t worry.”

The warrior then placed a kiss on her head and she smiled: “I love you, husband.”

“You too, wife.”, his grin making her cheeks warm up.

The next morning the two announced their marriage to the council. Everyone congratulated the couple. They were very happy about a new proper Mandalorian marriage and a union between two strong warriors. Cato welcomed the idea of Manus’s blood and his becoming one and he prayed for a grandchild, to be exact a girl, just like Selene.

Six months passed and Selene started missing her period and one morning she sprinted to the toilet. Merek was no fool and called for a medi droid. His suspicions were confirmed.

“Congratulations she is ten weeks pregnant.”, the droid said and not an hour later the entire tribe knew. Nea came by to give Selene a doll she crafted herself for the baby. A small celebration was held.

Though soon, one night, Selene yelled out his pain, Merek turned around to see her bathed in blood. The droid was called again, but it was too late.

“A miscarriage.”, the driod said and Merek punched against the cold oven, his knuckles bloody. Selene sat on the bed crying, with dark circles under her eyes. Nea came by the next day to help Selene over her loss. Though the young girl did not understand the situation completely she managed to get Selene’s moral up.

Cato, Merek’s father died when the empire raided an Mandalorian clan. The loss was weighing heavy on Merek. He had never known his mother, but Selene managed to help him. Unlike before, Merek had now the duty to continue his bloodline. Tension rose.

Again, it happened and then again. It was her third miscarriage. Selene had terrible dreams and inside the tribe she was pitied on. Whispers followed her, as did rumors. Merek tried to hide his disappointment as much as possible, but soon realized that the issue had put a strain on their marriage. Selene was at a friends’ tent, as Merek passed by. He stopped in his tracks and listened in.

“I only wanted to be a mother, the kind of mother I never had.”, Selene sobbed and added: “Why is fate so cruel? I would have been a good mother.”

“I know you would. Just look at Nea, you know you could always adopt. There are so many foundlings.”, the other woman reasoned. Merek then moved on, he knew that Selene thought that he only wanted a child of his blood, but that was untrue. He needed to find Nea. Merek knew her well, she was like a little sister to him, she had an uplifting presence and was a ray of sunshine.

When Selene came back, she closed the tent behind her, removed her helmet and sighed, rubbing her puffy eyes. Then she gasped. Nea was there and she had seen her without her helmet on.

“Selene, are you back?”, called her husband, who was cooking while Nea sat at the dinner table. He had no helmet on.

“Merek.”, Selene gasped. Then he walked over giving her a hug: “I adopted her as our child. She is our blood now.”

“Thank you Merek.”, Selene said and Nea walked over hugging them both: “Thank you.”

The next day at the council meeting everyone congratulated them. Selene knew that they had done the right thing. Nea was given all the love that Selene had missed during her early upbringing. The armorer promised herself to become the best mother she could. Their family of three. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to figure out how to write more mature scenes, though I think that I messed up. Please tell me what you think about my writting in the comment section thank you!


	4. IV. Believer - Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have decided to write another story tied in with this one:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778781 
> 
> It's basically a rewrite of the sequel trilogy with characters of this story. I have decided to leave out some characters I did not like such as Rey, Snoke, Rose and replaced them with other characters. 
> 
> New character in this story:   
> Lord Kryze - Alexander Skarsgard

**5 ABY – Concord Dawn**

“I hereby swear to abide to our laws, the true laws. I hereby declare to serve the will of the tribe and to ensure the safety and well-being of the tribe, before my own. I will give my life to the tribe and I swear honor our past and ensure our future. For I am part of the tribe, for I am Mandalorian, for this is the way.”, Nea stated and put on her helmet to the roaring cheer of the tribe. The girl had become a woman now in the eyes of the tribe.

The young woman was nearly sixteen now, she had matured. The warrior even decided to continue her buir’s legacy as an armorer. For months now Selene remade her late buir’s armor to fit Nea.

As the empire fell, Mandalore fell with it and the imperials started cracking down on Mandalorian strongholds in the hope of getting resources to rebuilt their empire. This threat caused the tribe to initiate the celebration of adulthood a lot earlier. Selene had been nineteen, as Merek, the usual age. Nea on the other hand was too young in Selene’s opinion, but she accepted the will of the tribe.

Still the armorer was proud and clapped her hands. Nea was a capable warrior, she had learnt a lot from Merek. Despite the two of them being young parents they managed well. Mandalorians were not as strict with definitions as other cultures. A buir was basically only an adult that raised you, not necessarily a mother or father. Selene considered herself more of an older sister with few aspects of a mother. Merek on the other hand was stricter and had high expectations for her.

Back at the tent they put down their helmets and sat down at the dinner table. The celebration was short, they lacked resources. As the galaxy was in turmoil after all. The tribe barely managed to get by.

“Buir, can I go with you next time?”, Nea asked eagerly.

“Next time. This job is rather dangerous. I will go with Paz.”, the blue-eyed man explained and drank some beer. Nea pouted much to his amusement. Selene meanwhile furrowed her brow: “Dangerous? Ju- “

“Listen, we don’t have a lot of choices now.”, Merek stated. He had always provided for his family and the tribe, even in troubled times. Tension rose.

“Nea, could you get some wood please?”, Selene asked and the teen left, knowing that her parents had to discuss some private matters.

“I am worried about you. Right now, things out there are crazy.”, Selene moved closer, putting a hand to his face: “If anything happens to you- “

“It won’t.”, his deep voice calmed her.

“I need you. Nea needs you. Why do you- “, Selene asked, her eyes meeting his, he looked exhausted, the rumors regarding the empire had put him on the edge.

“Our sister tribe on Concordia was slaughtered by the empire. Paz, Din and a few others are trying to save what is left of them and kill Gideon, the man responsible. If we don’t kill him, sooner or later we will be the next ones.”, her husband explained.

“Then I will come with you.”, Selene decided, but Merek held her back: “No.”

“No? This is not a decision you can make.”, Selene snapped. It was an endless cycle, he did not have faith in her skills, which made her angry. Merek on the other hand only wanted to protect his wife, he knew how strong she was but he did not want to risk putting her in harm’s way.

“I want you to be save with Nea, the tribe needs you. Gideon is a dangerous man. He even managed to defeat Lady Kryze. If he finds out, who you are- “, Merek explained and Selene kissed him to shut him up, once they broke apart, she muttered: “Thank you. But promise to be careful. I love you.”

Selene knew better than to argue. They were both stubborn and being the calmer one the woman gave in, most of the time. She had accepted that her days as a warrior were fewer. Her worth as an armorer outweighed the need to fuel her ego in battle. She accepted her role within their tribe.

“I love you too, always.”, Merek replied and caught her in a passionate kiss, pulling her body on top of his. Nea bumped back in and put down the wood. They were only noticing her, when she spoke up: “How come every time you two fight and then end it, you are making out?”

The two broke the kiss and Selene laughed, while Merek shook his head: “Well that’s something you will eventually find out. In a few years.”

Nea rolled her eyes and joined in hugging them. The next day Merek set out on his journey, alongside Din, Paz and a few others. Selene could not describe the feeling, but her chest weighted heavy as he set foot upon his ship. Then it became a sting.

“He will be alright.”, Nea tried putting her mind at ease.

The next day Selene was especially cold and reserved, she could not put her finger on it, but a feeling of dread overcame her. The only thing keeping her together was her work, the endless hammering and heat of the forge as well as Neas uplifting personality.

Then they the returned. The men left the ship, along with a foundling, awaiting her husbands’ return, Selene became nervous, as he did not show up. Then Paz exited the ship, before lifting up the ramp. On his arm he had a small child with blue skin and red eyes. A Chiss child.

“Paz, where is Merek?”, Selene got uneasy, as all the warriors had left the ship.

“I am sorry, Selene. He did not make it. He sacrificed himself for our sake, to save the foundling.”, Paz’s voice cracked.

“No, it can’t be.”, the armorer gasped and Nea, comforted her.

“I promised him to care for you and the child. I am sorry, Selene.”, he motioned to the foundling he held.

“Don’t call me that. Don’t you dare call me that! I have no right!”, the woman yelled and attracted the attention of the bystanders. Nea, led her away, to their tent. Having a mental breakdown in public was the last thing Selene needed. Then the armorer took of her helmet, wiping her tears. Her daughter was as shocked as she was.

“I knew it.”, the armorer sobbed: “I just- “

Nea hugged her, they shared their pain. The younger of the two women prayed, this was the second time she had lost a family member. Selene felt worse than with her buir’s passing.

The next day, Paz came by again. This time the child trotted behind him. He was a boy who looked about eight years old, but Chiss aged twice as fast, so the child was younger than he looked. The older Mandalorian sat the child down, Nea talking to him, while Paz approached Selene, who was working in the forge, trying to cope with her loss. While working she managed to shut out everything. 

“Lady Armorer, I wanted to talk to you.”, Paz muttered and Selene continued hammering and melting iron, not even paying any head to him.

“It’s about the child.”, Paz was trying his best to be diplomatic, nothing he was good at.

“Merek saved the boy’s life and I promised him that I would bring him to you.”, the older Mandalorian went on.

“Where is his body, his armor?”, Selene asked coldly: “I need to bury him.”

“There is no body.”, Paz said and the woman put down her tools and switched off her oven: “You want to talk? Talk.”

“I told you everything.”, he bit his lip. Paz was ashamed. He had lost a friend, a tribe member.

“Listen Paz, my husband is dead, I am a widow now with one child to raise and you have the audacity to drop another one into my care? Do I look like a day care center to you?”, the armorer got mad, slamming her hammer down, leaving the child scared.

“No, it’s just it was his last wish and I would care for him too.”, the older Mandalorian explained: “As an uncle.”

“An uncle?”, the red head scoffed and motioned Nea to go outside with the child, as she did not want them to get caught up in their heated argument.

“I don’t know, who you think you are, but just stay away from me. This whole kriffing mission was your idea.”, the armorer moved closer and hit his chest, then his face. To be honest she wanted to push a sledge hammer through his head.

“I am sorry.”, he said, not fighting back, Selene than kicked him into his stomach, causing him to fall down: “Fight back! You honor less sha’buir.”

“Stop it.”, he let out and Selene went at his throat: “Then fight back.”

Her fingers restraining his airflow, until he nearly passed out, then she got off and kicked him in his stomach: “Idiot.”

The giant got up and dusted himself off, adjusting his armor, before taking off his helmet. Selene’s breath hitched: “What are you doing?”

“I know who you are, but I figured you don’t know who I am.”, the man had blond hair with hints of grey. He was in his late thirties to early forties. One side of his face was burned, but only slightly, people feared him, respected him and to be honest his face was scary. His armor and voice were leading into the right direction. His eyes were as cold as hers. Meanwhile his pale skin and strong jawline enforced his Mandalorian heritage. Paz had short dark blond hair and a crocked nose.

“You denounced your mother, fair enough, but you could not officially denounce your father. I am your uncle your father was my older brother. Prior to his death we did not talk much, but you and I are still blood.”, Paz went on and Selene removed her helmet, their eyes were the same. Selene dropped down into a chair.

“Merek was more of a brother to me than he ever was. The boy he saved has grown up imprisoned by the empire. He had no name. So, after Merek gave his life for him, I named him in his honor and adopted him. As you know I am not home much, so I would like you to take care of him. You did an amazing job with Nea, she had become a fin-.”, Paz paused and Selene tried to stay calm and collected replying: “I will.”

She had no choice the child was a foundling either way. To be honest she knew that as a Chiss the child would have had it rougher than the others. Mandalorians disliked outsiders. But there was no law that forbade an outsider to join them, though it was very uncommon. Non-humans in Mandalorian societies were outcasts.

Furthermore, Selene knew better than to dishonor her late husband’s wishes. If he saw something in the child, she knew that she had to honor his wishes. There was no way around it. Honor was everything and one of the things she could still hold onto.

“He will carry your clan name.”, Paz insisted. Clan names were very important. No one wanted their Clan to go extinct. But clan Vizsla was big in numerous, unlike her own.

“I carry the name of Manus, the legacy of the armorers, as will the child, you carry on your name and Nea the name of her buir.”, Selene decided.

“I will care for the child financially, that is all I can do at the moment, the same for Nea.”, the giant insisted and added: “Before you beat me up again, it is not up to discussion.”

Swallowing her pride, knowing that she had no regular income, the red head replied: “This is the way.”

The next day the child started living with them. He was very quiet to be honest, but Nea got along with him. The new son of Mandalore was well behaved. Still his red eyes gave her the creeps.

* * *

**6 ABY – The Tribe**

“Sir, we have found them.”, a voice ripped Gideon from his sleep. The man immediately replied: “Then what are you waiting for? Prepare the ship and all battle stations!”

“Yes, Sir!”, the soldier replied.

“Mando scum.”, the man uttered and looked at his sword.

Meanwhile Selene was forging when she heard a scream, pierce through the camp. She immediately put on her helmet and ran outside, only to see laser shots and fire.

“Nea!”, she yelled and her daughter ran outside to see the horror.

“Get Merek and as many foundlings as you can and take the Lunar!”, Selene commanded, new ship the Lunar was a modified G9 freighter from the old Republic. Stored inside were a generous weapon arsenal and food, when the empire started to attack Mandalorian targets, Selene prepared herself.

“Mother. What are you going to do?”, Nea asked.

“Protect you, now go!”, the armorer ordered. Very quickly the ships of the empire landed and troops started entering the camp. Selene only had mere seconds to get her jetpack and blasters. While most of the adults started fighting the elders and younglings started to prepare the ships. Selene joined the action, throwing a grenade at the approaching troops. Then she pulled out her weapons and got away from her cover to fly up with her jet-pack to create a diversion for the other warriors to attack.

The storm troopers were no match for the skilled Mandalorians, so they fell like chess pieces one after one. Selene only got grazed by their shots, her bes’kar keeping her save. When the blaster fire intensified, she went back down and took cover again. The Mandalorians were vastly outnumbered and decided to retreat.

“Shit.”, she cursed, when she realized that she had run out of ammo. So, she ran over to some tent and picked up a blaster lying around. The enemy troops started looting and burning down the tents. When she noticed a soldier setting one on fire, she shot him from behind, as Selene came closer, she heard a baby cry. Opening the tent, she found the mother shot, the baby in her arms. Selene cursed picking up the bundle and ran outside, hiding and observing the situation.

At that point nearly half of the camp was lost, on her channel Nea called: “Mother, we are ready, where are you?”

“I am coming.”, Selene saw the Lunar and made a run for it, shielding the baby from any potential danger. Then she hopped on board, making handing the baby to a random foundling. When she arrived at the bridge, the armorer took over the control of the ship. About ten foundlings were on board. The ship took off, but was followed.

“Nea take the guns!”, the armorer yelled and her daughter saw the incoming fighters. Too late, she thought, but as she expected a hit, but there was none.

“You ok?”, a voice asked over the com. Paz.

“We need to get out of here. Location 04.”, Paz advised her and Nea made preparations for the hyper jump.

“See you there.”, Selene replied as made their jump. While in hyperspace, Selene checked up on the foundlings. When she made sure that they were taken care for, Selene went into her cabin and started washing off the blood of her armor. She did not notice that the child she picked up was bathed in his mothers’ blood. Her hands were shaking. Starring at her reflection she could see only darkness. Her eyes were puffy and her hands still stained with blood. Blood and more blood.

“Mother?”, Nea asked and entered the room to find Selene sobbing. Quickly the young woman removed her helmet and started comforting her buir.

“It’s alright.”, the chocolate skinned girl replied.

“I am sick and tired of blood, blood and losing people.”, Selene stammered and Nea hugged her tightly: “I feel the same. There was a com call from Din, he sent us the location of our new hideout.”

“Where?”, Selene looked up, her eyes watered.

“Nevarro.”, Nea answered.

“Kriff.”, Selene managed to get back up and went on: “Why that shithole?”

“We are not the only ones.”, the daughter said with a said voice.

“What do you mean?”, Selene demanded to know holding Nea’s hands: “The empire has attacked all major tribes and clans. There is almost no one left. Clan Wren, Clan Kryze, Clan Rook, The tribe of the guardians. It happened all at the same time.”

“We are being hunted down just as the jedi were.”, Selene gasped and Nea reluctantly nodded in despair.

“But we will survive.”, Selene decided and picked up her helmet.

“This is the way.”, Nea decided.

Nevarro was a shithole. Their new hideout was underneath the city. It was dark and dirty. Out of the elders, half were killed. Nearly two thirds of the camp captured or killed.

When the survivors first laid eyes on their new home, a sense of hopelessness overcame them. Nea was the first to pick up a broom and started cleaning out the dust and picking up boxes. Some younger warriors joined her in. The elders, the ones that had seen the glory of days past were reluctant.

They had it all and they lost it all. Din and Paz started helping too and then Selene. Making a home for themselves. Nea, Selene and little Merek made themselves at home in a room, which would then later become a forge.

When Nea and Merek were asleep Selene and Paz drank a bit. He nearly emptied a whole bottle of correlian whiskey, but did not feel anything. Selene on the other hand had been tipsy after five shots.

“You mentioned my father, tell me what was he like?”, Selene wanted to know and Paz rubbed his face sighing: “Difficult. He was the oldest, raised to rule. He was cold, intelligent, charismatic. A great warrior. When I was about Nea’s age I left home and never looked back.”

“Did you know my mother too?”, Selene asked and he nodded before taking another sip: “Bo, of course. Ha, she was something else.”

The armorer frowned and asked: “What do you mean?”

“She was the epitome of a warrior. The only woman to ever beat my brother in hand-to-hand combat and believe me I tried. The two were a match made in heaven like one of those warrior couples from our lore. I got along with her better than with my brother.”, Paz admitted and Selene scoffed: “Yeah she was so great.”

“Getting along better than with my brother is not a compliment. To be honest I have been wondering, how you are their child, but be the opposite of them. You are kind, empathetic and not cruel. I have met your mother some time ago, she has changed, but I understand that you are not willing to talk to her.”, her uncle went on and the armorer took another shot.

“You must be a horrible person to abandon your own child. I could never do that.”, Selene decided and Paz nodded in agreement: “Yes, come to think of it, you remind me of your aunt?”

“Aunt?”, Selene looked confused and the older Mandalorian stated: “Yes, duchess Satine.”

“Satine? The pacifist?”, Selene spit in disgust and Paz interrupted her: “You may not have agreed with her political ideals, but I have met her, she was most impressive. I believe that your mother has named you in her honor. Selene? Satine?”

The red head laughed whole hearted: “Named me in honor of a pacifist? Stop drinking?!”

“I am not joking. Bo never wanted to kill her. Maul did. Anyhow. The world is not all black and white. I know that things are not easy right now and we are running low on supplies. I have a request to make.”, Paz asked and Selene mumbled: “What?”

“You actually have a cousin. His name is Korkie Kryze. His people have a settlement outside the Mandalore sector and they are in need of an armorer. In return they can give us food and medical supplies.”, the older man explained and Selene mumbled: “My cousin you say.”

“Duchess Saltine’s secret love child.”, Paz added and Selene laughed: “This is getting better by the minute, when do we go there?”

“As soon as things here are settled.”, then man went on.

After a few weeks the armorer family was ready to go. The woman felt uneasy leaving her tribe behind in such a weakened state, but she had no choice. They were in dire need of money, food and medical supplies.

Nea and Merek came along too. The settlement founded by Korkie Kryze was small, but stable. They were a random group of death watch remnants, former students of the royal academy and former pacifists. Their armor was old and worn out. But the settlement flourished.

None of them wore their helmets, when the tribe members stepped foot into the settlement most people shied away. Some looking with dissent. It was clear who their leader was. He was a about the same age as Paz, but was not as tall. He had auburn hair and fair skin, though blue eyes and a strong jawline.

“Good to see you again, Paz. It is an honor to meet you armorer, please follow me.”, the man said, while Merek and Nea remained in the ship. They were in his office and sat down.

“Would you like something to dri- “, he stopped and reminded himself of their rules.

Selene replied: “Only if your guards leave.”

On his signal they left the room and the young woman removed her helmet. Korkie nearly dropped his glass, when he looked at her. Meanwhile Paz did not remove his helmet, they were not of the same clan after all.

“Is something wrong?”, Selene asked looking at him.

“No, it’s just you look a lot like her.”, Korkie mumbled and Selene answered: “We are of the same blood, though I do not consider her family. She gave me away after all. Relax, I do not blame any other members of house Kryze. But I am Selene Manus now and I always will be.”

Processing her words, he nodded: “As you wish.”

“What do you need the armor for if I may ask?”, Selene knew that until now the settlement tried to remain peaceful.

“We have decided to take back Kalevala. The empire is weakened and that planet is the ancestral home to clan Kryze.”, the man explained and the armorer replied: “Very well then. I shall craft everything that you require for you endeavor.”

“Good, I have already discussed the payment with Paz.”, Korkie raised his glass: “To a successful partnership.”

“Yes, to a successful partnership.”, Selene agreed.

The next day Selene and Nea were busy setting up their forge. The villagers helped them and they became a strange attraction. In the evening Lord Kryze invited them to dinner, this time Nea attended instead of Paz, who was busy with Merek.

“It’s fine, you can remove your helmet.”, Selene encouraged her daughter. Reluctantly the young woman followed suit. Korkie eyed her and Selene felt the need to explain: “I adopted her, about four years ago.”

“The boy?”, the heir to house Kryze implied.

“Not too long ago.”, the armorer adverted her gaze and the man decided not to further push the subject.

“Are you an armorer too?”, the oldest at the table asked and Nea nodded: “Yes, though I still have a lot to learn.”

“Yes, one can never learn enough.”, Korkie mused and went on to eat some more. After dinner Nea left the room and the two cousins started drinking, alcohol was plentiful.

“So where is that woman, does she not want to help you?”, Selene asked stretching out her legs on the couch.

“If you mean Bo, with that woman. No, she will not help, she has bigger goals. Taking back the main planet. Personally, I don’t see the benefit in taking back a planet that is completely uninhabitable.”, his words fell on agreement and Selene poured him another glass.

“What about you? Would your tribe consider joining us?”, he wanted to know and the armorer replied: “We have located to a save planet, right now our forces are exhausted, we barely escaped the purge. To be honest our kin would not get along. We honor the ancient ways our council will never agree.”

“I see.”, the older man nodded and Selene asked: “So are the rumors true?”

“What rumors?”, Lord Kryze slurred, both were a bit tipsy already: “That you are the love child of duchess Satine.”

“Yes, but I never found out who my father was.”, he waved it off and added: “My mother never had the chance to tell me.”

“You know, I have only heard good things about her, even from warriors.”, Selene sighed. The night grew longer and Selene repeated: “Even from warriors.”

That night Selene could sleep well for the first time since Mereks death. Her two children were cuddled up against her. The young boy had started learning mando’a and was a pretty decent student.

“I love you.”, little Merek said before going to bed with a smile. He was thankful for his new life, being treated good and having a family, a place to belong.

A place to belong. Sometimes Selene mused how her path in life had led her to become the person she was. Sadness pain and love. Everything.

For now, she continued her duty as an armorer. Selene Manus the armorer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take some time, as I will have to develop a time line that is both in agreement with Canon (Mandalorian) and my new story. 
> 
> For the record I have taken some liberties with the culture of the tribe. I would very much appreciate comments and critoc regarding my content, thank you.


End file.
